


Under the Bed

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Never think that nothing is under the bed. Because there is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borninthecold (themadlurker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/gifts).



> This is as creepy as a Halloween ficlet as I could muster. It's short I know but please don't kill me with the ending! I thought I would try something different and I was satisfied with it. Enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!

Under The Bed (creepy version of Under the Sea)

"For the last fucking time, Segsy, there is nothing underneath the bed. It's the concussion talking, making your mind play tricks on you and have nightmares. There are no such things as monsters or things with tentacles or three eyes. What the hell have you been watching anyway while I've been at practice? Hold on a sec....JORDIE!!! What movies have you given Tyler to watch?" shouted Jamie, to his brother who was in the bedroom down the hall, getting ready for bed as he and Tyler were.

There was a loud scoff before a sarcastic came from Jordie,

"What makes you think it was me dear brother of mine? Who is to say it was Tyler and he is just framing me?" A laugh followed, signaling Jordie's guiltiness.

Tyler just rolled his eyes, as did Jamie and he just merely shut the door, ready to settle down for the night.Tyler turned on his side, facing away from Jamie, and Jamie couldn't help but feel a bit hurt at that as he got into bed.

"You think I'm crazy but I'm not! Honest! I swear there is something really gross under the bed and it's slimey and has a tentacle. It's not evil dust bunnies, if that's what you're thinking. I may have a concussion but I am still aware enough to know what's here and what's not. And you're the last person I would have expected to laugh at me. Jordie, not so much but you Chubbs? I'm hurt. Really. I am," sighed Tyler, his back to Jamie and tensing up when Jamie reached out to touch him, to comfort him.  
Jamie was conflicted: he felt bad that he had hurt Tyler by mocking him in not taking his side on something but on the other hand they were talking monsters here. Things that were fictional and did not exist at all.

But....that was all about to change.

"Look Ty...I don't know what to tell you but I don't want to go to bed angry. Come on, I'll hold you tight, protect you. Nothing will hurt you I promise. Not with your Jamie here," smiled Jamie, poking Tyler non-stop in his weak spot, knowing that Tyler wouldn't be able to resist.

Tyler squirmed and did try to fight it but ultimately gave in and started to give giggle as it turned into a full on tickle fight.

While that was going on, underneath the bed, in the dark space, glowing red eyes on a dark shape quivered in excitement at the fun it was going to cause once the two humans were asleep. Its tentacles rolled out then rolled back in in delight as it looked forward to its meal.

And by far, it was going to be one heck of a meal. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Not long after Jamie had turned off the light and curled up in Tyler's arms, soft snoring came from both men and this was the moment that the monster had been waiting for: dinner time. It had been waiting forever for this. 

Sure, it could had have taken Tyler and eaten him when it was him but what was the fun in that when it was only one? Two was more fun, more filling and the meat on Jamie's and Tyler's bodies would satisfy the monster for a long time.

So, the monster decided to make its move and a tentacle slithered out from underneath the bed, crawled along the floor on Jamie's side and ever so quietly crept up the bedside table and knocked the Jamie's iphone onto the floor with a loud smack, enough to startle him awake. 

"Huh, whaaa?" he mumbled, groggy with sleep. "The fuck was that?" 

The tentacle had slithered back under the bed quickly but was lingering there just enough to pounce on Jamie when he (and he better!! thought the monster) leaned down to pick it up.

Sure enough, it was in luck. Jamie sighed and grumbled, muttering a "shit" which was enough to startle Tyler awake, who replied back with a "what is it Jamie?"

"Something fell. I think it's my phone...hold on," and Jamie shoved the covers aside and leaned over the side of the bed to fumble around for the phone.

Sneering evilly, that's when the monster made it's move. The tentacle lashed out and latched onto the startled Jamie, wrapping itself around his wrist viciously and hard but not hard to break. Just enough to capture Jamie and make him it's meal.

"What the FUCK?" Tyler...something....oh god!" was all Jamie got out before he was yanked from his bed and pulled underneath the bed with barely a scream and just a thump before silence.

"J-jamie? Jamie?!!! Answer me...please....don't be....I told you.....agh!!" was all Tyler got out as another tentacle caught his wrist in a tight grip and yanked him down and under the bed.

Creepy silence was all that remained in the room, except for the text message on Jamie's phone that was from Jordie that read,

"I can you you two. I assumed you two would kiss and make up. But keep it down would you? Some people are just trying to sleep."

But Jordie would never get a response from his brother or Tyler. Not then, not later, not ever again.

Because all that Jordie would find when he went to wake Jamie and Tyler up was the phone on the floor, covers tossed everywhere on the bed, and a little smidge of slime on both Jamie's and Tyler's sides of the bed. Frowning and scared, Jordie bent down to look at the slime and hesitantly touched it.

"Gross. What the hell?" he whispered. When Jordie went to stood up, that was when it happened.

Multiple tentacles lashed out, grabbing a terrified Jordie by both of his ankles and yanking him down hard so that he landed on his side. He groaned and made a scramble to clutch at anything, even the floor but it was all in vain as he was pulled under the bed.

"Oh god!!" were the last words of the people that lived in the home of the Benn Brothers and Tyler Seguin.


End file.
